ObliviON
__FORCETOC__ ObliviON '''was a RP thread hosted by '''Pancakei, his first thread since the S-RP Saga. It was Act 4 of Season 2, in between The Three Silver Rings and Mining Outpost 42. Setup Caroline has annexed Pann Co. and formed iON Robotics. She frames multiple characters of terrorism and crimes, using a high PR to bend the minds of the public eye. With the reconstruction of Doven, it was clear she meant great harm. Synopsis The PSA The main plot starts with a Public Service announcement in conjuction of iON and the Government of Feltzin Prime. "Amanda Grayheart" (Caroline) gives claims that the Sages are terrorists, showing footage of the raid on the Draconid Order. She also reinstates that the Duskwings are allies of Shard and Sodalite, who are already suspected criminals. She bends the public to her benefit, setting up several campaigns and bounties. Pancakei and Eclipse rallied a meeting of forces to discuss the issue, while Carbon-6 sent representatives to meet with Amanda on Doven. Amanda trapped the representatives in a ravine under the Doven facility, preventing them from leaking info back to Carbon-6. The meeting was breached by caroline's forces, as a warning shot to stay away from her. Eclipse later salvaged the contacts from Wafflei's communicator, using it to contact Brooke and inform the sages of Caroline's intents. The Siege on Doven With new allies, the group heads out to Doven, breaching the facility to find nobody there. With a lovely message from Caroline, they are attacked by B.U.S.T.E.R, leading into a large fight that causes the facility to be destroyed and sink into the cave system below. After scanning the surface of the planet, the group found a blocked-off mine entrance, with a bunker door, where Abyssus joined them in response to the chaos. The Underground "Heh, the fact you all are so persistent in denying me happiness must mean you truly hate me." After a long walk through mine-shafts, the group comes across Caroline's hidden facility, a large ravine used for storage and crystal mining. The group fought their way through the facility, before reaching the Matter Manipulator Wing, a large circular silo containing catwalks, a Matter Manipulator, and Caroline's base of operations. Caroline made a few mocking remarks before talking about her real intention, and how she knew that she could not beat the group. After some choice silence, she said that despite her situation, she would "Play Along", ambushing the group in a personal Scorpion mech. During the battle, Flapjacki barged in with a militia of undead Pann Co. workers, killed by Caroline herself. After a fierce battle, Brooke melted the hull of the mech, causing its battery to explode and detonate charges, wrecking the robot. Caroline was weakened and fled from the mech before being cornered by Cy. After an escape attempt, Caroline was injured badly and thrown into the Matter Manipulator by an explosive satchel. Hanging on for her life, she pled for mercy. Flapjacki opted to spare her, knowing her true intentions and plans, but Cy and Abyssus took the other option. Cy left Caroline to hang, before setting an anti-matter bomb on a timer. Caroline used the last moments of her life to send her children away on an escape pod, before dropping into the Manipulator. She was seperated at the molecular level, killing her with her last laugh. Doven was completely destroyed. The Last Laugh "It's not just murder anymore... it's complete '''Genocide.'" -ObliviON'' Due to Caroline's death, all iON bots and products went beserk, killing billions of innocents on Feltzin Prime. Companion bots and toys detonated with force, Quadbots and NEOGuards roaming on murder mode. It was chaos, killing over 75% of the planets total population. Caroline was captured by the Seventh District Police before her soul could return to Limbo, sealing her away in a maximum security solitary chamber. A week later, Caroline's soul was terminated for her crimes, ensuring she could never harm anyone again, though the damage to Feltzin Prime was already done. Trivia * ObliviON is a portmanteau of Oblivion and iON * ObliviON was originally going to last a bit longer, but there was a schedule change. * One of the deepest meanings behind ObliviON is accepting loss, as mentioned by Caroline near the final battle. Its even hidden in the name. ** Pancakei wanted to test what would happen to Authors if he gave a hidden fair choice with a consequence of having no true winners. He is very happy with the results of the experiment. *** Even Pancakei lost, as he lost Caroline as a character. ** The Genocide of Feltzin Prime (and all related events) could have been avoided if the Authors decided to spare Caroline, which would have saved billions of lives. * "We need to give them a bad time." ''- Pancakei's secondary goal of ObliviON'' Category:Events